


Blake and Avon

by Sondra



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sondra/pseuds/Sondra





	Blake and Avon

Blake

By cunning memory thieves outwitted,  
To one stark truth he stands committed:  
Liberty is secure for none  
Until it's safe for everyone.

If mind's so easily rendered dust,  
The heart is all that's left to trust:  
A vault the torturer could not enter--  
A solid, bright and blazing center.

Its fire warms the group he draws  
To fight for freedom's holy cause.  
Yet one attempts to stand apart:  
The one most valued from the start.

Their tempers clash, their wills collide  
And still he wants him by his side,  
Recognising in the other  
Kindred soul and earnest brother.

They argue over right and wrong.  
Where one is weak, the other's strong.  
And wishing for their lives to blend,  
He'll woo that soul until the end. 

Avon

How shall we gauge the depth of one  
Who mocks the noblest deeds he's done,  
Resists the lure of being whole,  
Rebuffs the man who stirs his soul,

Exalts his baser, selfish side,  
Attempts with cold disdain to hide  
The tenderness that man evokes,  
The urge to sacrifice he provokes.

Words like "love" and "trust" and "care"  
He scorns as sentiment's fatal snare.  
Still mockery fails consistency's test:  
The voice says no; the eyes say yes.

So peril beyond reason's measure  
Is braved to guard that precious treasure.  
Then danger courted and death defied  
Are labelled "impulse"--or denied.

But complex threads of self-deceit  
Collapse in action's searing heat.  
By choices made the truth is read:  
Some things are easier done than said.


End file.
